Warmth on You
by thesecretfromzaft
Summary: how if Sayuri realized her true feelings for Nobu after she felt the warmth of him.  Sayuri x Nobu fic. my first fic of MoG


**Hello, guys! ^^**

**This is my first fic about Memoirs of a Geisha. Usually I make a Bleach story, but I want to try a new genre. In the other way, I want Sayuri with Nobu too. . . =)**

**I hope you all like my story. Let's enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MoG. If I do, I will make Sayuri with Nobu, hehe**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Chapter 1 

I didn't know what to do when Chairman found me with Minister. Crying was no use to erase my sadness. My hope had broken at that time. I couldn't remember how I could get away from the Minister and out from that old theater. The only one I knew that I was on my way return to the losmen. My appeareance must be so awful. My kimono was dirty and dusty. My make up was swept away from my face. My hair was messing. Then, I stopped my steps to stared at the sky that night. The dark cluods covered the moonlight. Not long until rain came. I still stood at that place and didn't bother with the storms. I let rain ran over my body. I'm sure you can't imagine how cold that night. But at that time I couldn't feel the coldness. I couldn't feel anything! I just felt the sadness that coming out about the Chairman. My hope to be with the Chairman wouldn't come true. So did with Nobu. He had to be told by the Chairman anything happened. They would see me awkward way and thingking that I'm a low class geisha. I drowned and drowned on my thought that I didn't know how long I had stand in the middle of the rain. Then I decided to return to the losmen although I know it's hard for me to see them after what I did. 

I didn't realize that I had arrive in front of our losmen. When I wanted to go inside, my mind stopped me. My fear took me over. It's like I didn't have enough power to open the losmen's door. That's when I realized how cold that night. My lips trembling. I hugged myself with my arms. I dropped down in front of the losmen's door because I had no power to stand still. Before I closed my eyes, I saw someone came out. How stupid my imagination thinking that person is the Chairman that would help me and warm me from the coldness. Soon, I erased that imagination and tried to look at the face of that person while my condition went to unconciousness. How surprised I was when I saw Nobu who stood in front of the door. He was carrying a thick blanket on his single arm. His face was filled with anxiety.

"Sayuri!" he exclaimed, "Where have you been in this cat and dog rain? Look! You almost die of coldness!"

He spread the thick blanket to covered my shivering body. Then he embraced me with his single arm, comforted me with his warmth. Suddenly I felt the warmth of his body coveraged me and I couldn't stop my tears falling. I cried impulsively in his embrace. How I stupid I had been intending to hurt someone who was warm-hearted like this.

"Nobu-san, I..."

"It's okay, Sayuri. I knew what has really happened".

Well, I shocked to heard that Nobu had known what I had done recently. Would he scold me at that certain time? Or would he abandoned me and never care about me again?

"The Chairman has told me," he continued, "about what has that _jerk_ Minister done to you. I'm sorry, Sayuri. I should never let that _stupid_ person approached you!"

I was confused listening to Nobu. Maybe he misunderstood with what Chairman had said. Or maybe the Chairman misunderstood with what he had seen. But it was impossible that the Chairman left me without hesitation if he thought in that way.

"Nobu-san, what do you mean?"

"That _stupid_ Minister forced you to accompany him, doesn't he? I know, he keeps his eyes on you and wants to have you. Although he has helped us to make our company arises, it doesn't mean he can do anything he wants to you! I have ever told him he cannot have you. Never! Even for one night!" I saw the anger flowed in his eyes. "It's impossible for you to give yourself to him, isn't it, Sayuri? You have promised me that you will not do that".

I felt confused and didn't know what to say. My dream to be with the Chairman was impossible to reach. And I didn't want to lose Nobu after this failure. I tried hard to hide this big fault from Nobu.

"No way. There is no way I give up myself to him..."

"Hah, I get it! Now, I'm going to destroy that _stupid_ Minister!"

Suddenly, Nobu rushed into the losmen. Maybe he wanted to beat the Minister. Soon, I grabbed Nobu's hand and tried hard to stopprd him.

"Release me, Sayuri! That _idiot_ must receive the worst revenge because he dares to rape you!"

"You don't need to do that, Nobu-san. I'm okay".

"But..."

"Nobu-san, you will not leave me alone in this condition, won't you? Don't leave me tonight. I know this sound egoistic, but I only need you beside me tonight..."

My eyes showed a deep pain. The painful feeling when I would face the minister, when the chairman found out what I had done and the painful feeling of hurting Nobu behind his back. I'm sure Nobu had misunderstood that I was suffering because a painful experience so he kept embracing me. His hand touched my hair. I drowned my face in Nobu's chest and smelled his body's scent. I had used to dream about the chairman sweet and calming body scent. It was different from Nobu. Nobu had a strong but heart-cheening scent. A gentleman's body scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all. Please read and review. . .<strong>


End file.
